


The Consequence

by joshmeatflint (orphan_account)



Category: All Time Low, Dayshell (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), You Me At Six
Genre: Gen, always done with literally everyones shit, chris is done with everyones shit, dan acts tough but hes just a huge softie, i love chris sm, sort of pointless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/joshmeatflint
Summary: death is there, just waiting until their next victim comes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i missed my old fic called there are always limits that i deleted for some reason so i wanted to bring it back

Dan's POV:  
Being the alpha of the pack wasn't easy.

I had to manage my pack which consisted of 9 wolves, Alex, Josh, Zack, Rian, Max, Matt and Chris and Jack - our newest recruit and myself. Which might sound easy to manage, but was actually hard as hell.

If one member got lost, the whole pack would have to get out of the den and find him. If someone wanted to go hunt or get resources, they'd have to ask for my permission. There were occasional fights here and there, but nothing ever too severe which was good.

I figured life would be way easier as a human. But the thing was, we're not lycanthropes or werewolves. We were just wolves, and that sucked.

It was now winter, and the den was freezing cold. Alex - my second-in-command, beta, whatever you call it - and Josh - third-in-command, omega - were out hunting with Jack to teach him how to hunt and where our hunting grounds were. We haven't had any food for at least two days now, and I was starving.

A starving Dan Flint means a cranky Dan Flint.

We're a week into winter, and there's no signs of storms yet, so everything was good. - I looked around the den, most of them were curled up and shivering a little while some others were pacing around.

"I'm going to look for them. Stay here, don't come out. Max, you're in charge," I tell them.

I exit the den as the cold air blows through my cream coloured fur. I kept my tail at a decently high level as a sign to other animals that I was an alpha wolf.

A twig snaps somewhere beside me in the bushes. I stop abruptly in my tracks, ears perking up as I face the source of noise. The bush rustled and I took a wary step back. I start to growl when the bushes rustled again, louder and this time for quite a longer time.

A squirrel jumped out.

Goddamn squirrels.

I barked at it and it ran away. I continue my journey, sniffing their scents which was faint, but I could still track them.

When their scent led to a part of the woods I've never been to, I got worried. They never would explore an unknown territory without me, so why did they do so now?

I heard a yelp somewhere ahead. That alerted me. It sounded like Alex, and so I ran towards it.

~

"Don't walk into fights, ever again," I growl.

"Dan, they were-"

"Shut up," I snap.

And they were silent. I realize that I might have been to harsh on them, but I never apologized. I'm the alpha, they should know who's in charge around here.

I decide to check on Alex, "How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," He says, "Just hurts a little."

"It's still bleeding," Jack points out.

"C'mere," I walked towards Alex and started to lick the wound. Not that it would get better faster or anything, but it helped sometimes.

"Thanks," Alex mumbles.

"No problem."

~

Nighttime came quicker than I expected.

I laid down at the right side of the entrance to our home. Matt was with me on the left side, he was sitting down, light gray tail thumping against the soft, white snow.

"Anything bothering you?" I ask him.

"No," He replies, "I'm just...I don't know. Eager for at least _something_ to happen."

"I've gotta agree that the night shift is pretty boring," I admit shamelessly.

"Then why'd you come up with it?"

"Protection."

And then we were silent for the rest of the night. The occasional singing of nightingales were the only sounds I could hear.

I accidentally fell asleep.

~

"Dan. Dan! Dan, get up!" I hear Matt softly yell while shaking me.

"What?" I groan.

"Listen!" He hisses.

So I shut up, stayed silent and listened as closely as I could. Then I heard it; the distant howl of another wolf.

"Sounds peculiar," I comment, "Let's check it out."

And Matt had no choice but to follow me, because I was already up and going.

"We're leaving the den unguarded," He says.

"I know," I reply shortly.

He stopped asking questions after that. I focused on following wherever the howl came from and when we got to the place, it sort of scared me.

It was no surprise there was another pack here, but what concerned me was that they were a much larger pack (quantity wise), and that they might be the ones who bit Alex.

Well if they managed to bite one of the most skilled fighters I have, then they're downright dangerous. And if we were to ever cross paths with these wolves, we'd be dead in a heartbeat.

"Shit," Matt curses when he stepped on a twig and snapped it.

"Hide," I whispered, and we both bolted behind a huge rock.

About 5 wolves looked in our direction, but they didn't see us. 4 went back to what they were doing, but of course, one had to stay and come towards us.

"Matt, hide in the trees now," I ordered.

"Yes, sir," And he was off.

Okay, go with Matt, or be a hero and fight the little bastard. Going with Matt meant being a coward and that is not something an alpha would do. But fighting him would be an equivalent to death and that is also something an alpha wouldn't do.

Oh well, I suppose both of them aren't very good choices. Let's go with choice 1.

I dashed into the woods after Matt, "Okay, let's go, go, go. Run."

He curtly nods before swiftly running into the woods. I followed shortly after he did, disappearing into the dark.

~

When we got back, I climbed onto the roof and managed the vines so that they decently covered the entrance.

Once satisfied with my work, Matt and I got in the den and slept like babies for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV:  
What is 'peace'?

Just as we solve the bloody hunger problem, Austin - a pathetic excuse of a wolf who lives in the land next to us, or you might recognize him as the alpha of the pack Matt and I came across a few nights ago - just had to run into us.

But honestly, he seemed so familiar to me. I didn't want to hate him, because he reminds me of something distant. Like something from my childhood or something. Like I owed him a great debt. He would give me this look everytime we stopped fighting. _This look_ that looks like he's pleading for me to do something, or for something to happen.

What was it?

Anyway, the only way to satisfy the bastard was to give him a few things, which is in our case food.

So he left us with what we started on as a whole deer into half a deer. Which is certainly not enough for 9 fully grown wolves.

We will not attack. They're way more powerful than us - quality wise, not quantity. So even if it is a fact that we have more members (9 is one of the most in wolf history - the most was 13), they have more hunting/fighting experience than we do. Not that we don't have any at all.

So this was the only topic Alex, Josh and I have been discussing about for the past (about) 2 hours.

"I sent Jack, Zack, Matt and Max out hunting," Alex tells us.

"Where?" I question.

"The usual," He replies.

"Good."

Suddenly, a tangy smell filled my nose. What was that? Where was it coming from?

"Do you smell that?" Josh asks, sniffing the air.

I wandered around to find the source. It was a distant memory and I couldn't quite place my finger on what it was.

After wandering around a little, the smell came back again. This time, stronger. The source must be near me. But what on earth could be making it so early in the morning?

"Tom. Holy shit, it hurts so much." A voice says.

Bingo.

I found my target in a spot where the trees cleared out. A human. He had brown hair falling to his shoulders, hazel eyes and heavily tattooed body and lanky structure. Behind him was another human which held quite some resemblance to the first one - except that he had blue instead of brown eyes -, they must be related in a way.

Then I saw that Human Number 1 was bleeding out of his leg, somewhere above the ankle. So I assumed that he was the one making the smell; the smell of blood.

Of course!

I found myself slowly walking towards him and I stopped abruptly when he took notice of me stopped too. He cocked his head to the side, so did I.

I found this little 'game' of our slightly entertaining.

I decided to make a move of my own. I leaped forward a good few inches and he stumbled backwards out of shock, probably.

I snickered - well, the best I could do as a wolf at least. I continued walking towards him and ignored his (as I assumed) brother's attempts to scare me away.

I went as far as I could and stopped a few feet away from him when his back hit a tree.

Instead of attacking him as I originally thought I would - ,I walked over to him and licked his wound. Cleaning up the blood and sort of disinfecting the wound.

I can feel him staring at me as I continue what I'm doing. I felt him start to relax and astoundingly start to pet me.

Wait, holy _shit_. He was petting me! This is the best feeling ever! And as if on instinct, I started wagging my tail. Could I stop? No.

I felt like my work here was done, so I lifted my head and sniffed in his scent for future use.

One day, I will come back to him.

**~ three weeks later ~**

Actually, now the more I think of him, the more he actually appeals to me.

Any human with a working brain would be terrified of a wolf, but he just sat there like it was a normal thing. Hell even his brother was horrified.

Or maybe his brain wasn't working.

And to think about it, I didn't know anything about him. I didn't know his name, or age, or anything. It's funny what curiosity does to you. It can be bad, it can be good, it can even be death and I happened to have gotten all three.

The good part of seeing him was that ig made me happy and that it helped me become friends with Austin. The bad and death part was that he might've called Animal Control (we've seen a bunch of them take away our friends) to execute us.

We're fucked.

I slowly lost the 'arrogant alpha' personality I kept up for so long. Now that it was gone, we were actually able to befriend Austin and his pack. We shared land, food and resources. It was great, honestly.

I still think that he's a pathetic excuse for a wolf though.

Thankfully, I did not have to share my throne. I managed my wolves and he managed his. But unfortunately, today was colder than any night I've experienced.

However, I can not and I will not show any signs of weakness. So I'm outside the warmth of the hollow part of the stone and into the freezing cold wilderness.

Austin, his beta - Alan - and omega - Aaron - were out getting food. I was supposed to be scouting the area for any predators with Rian, but the cold decided to be a bitch and let him catch a cold of some sort.

So apparently everything was going well todat except for the weather and Rian. I took a walk in the woods like I used to do when I was younger. It brought back a lot of memories, some happy, and some sad.

Dan's POV:  
 _~ flashback ~  
"You cant do anything right!" My father yells for probably the thousandth time in my life._

_I tried my hardest to put on a blank face as my father continued his speech about how useless I was. From the corner of my eye, I saw my mother looking at me disappointedly too. Fuck this shit, I'm used to it._

_One day I was going to run away. One day when I'm old enough, I'll leave this pack and I'll start a new one. I'll escape this place that never even loved me, and I'll make a community where everyone is appreciated._

_I notived my father was finally done, so I went out and took a walk around the woods._

_The woods were my favorite place to be at times like these. The sounds of the insects and the soft wind slipping through the tree's leaves, it calmed me in an unexplainable way._

_As I walked along the forest, the bushes on my right rustled lightly. I ignored it for now, thinking it was only some critter._

_Suddenly, a wolf appeared ahead of me. I didn't recognize him, though he seemed to recognize me due to the fact he was now walking towards me._

_A teenage wolf in the middle of nowhere with a grown wolf approaching him? Not good._

_I memorized his looks so I could tell someone what he looked like. Maybe someone could find him or maybe someone even knew him._

_Okay, dark brown fur, brown eyes, white on the tip of its tail and its left ear half folded down._

_Shit shit shit, he's getting closer._

_Wait, he wasn't even an adult._

_"Need help?" He asks._

_American, to add to the list._

_"No?" I squeaked._

_"I know what's been happening at home. Y'know you can leave like...right now? Hey, or join me actually." He offers, "I've been alone for quite a while."_

_I could leave that place I called home and escape the pain and bad memories I had there. But by escaping, I'll be with this stranger I didn't know, and it's just going to be us. But by staying, it means turning down to opportunity to get another shot in life and even a friend to go with it._

_I'm so leaving._

_"I'm Dan Flint. You can call me Dan, though." I told him._

_"I'll take that as a yes then." He grins, "Austin Carlile. We should get going now."_

_And so I left my home. I went with him, getting further and further from where I grew up with every step I took. I felt bad, but it was for the better. I could finally be happy._

_~ flashback ends ~_

Holy fuck. That was it. Austin was the reason I'm here. He's literally why I'm here right now. Oh my God.

"You finally remembered, Flint."


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV:  
I turned around and saw Austin there. Austin Carlile - who saved me 10 years ago when I was a defenseless 17 year old. Who I ran away from 6 years ago because we got into a fight. He was only _protecting_ me. Who I forgot about when I started my own pack 5 years ago.

This was the wolf who I thought hated. I didn't deserve to dislike him. He was the one who was supposed to hate me. I didn't deserve this; the shelter, the food, the _family_.

At this point of time, all I wanted to do was to just cry out and tell him I'm sorry. I just wanted to go back in time and change the past. But I can't.

"Austin, I-"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Dan. I'd never hold a grudge against you. I couldn't actually."

"What happened after I left?" I asked.

"I met Alan and Aaron. Kicked out of their pack. They joined me and I guess I restarted things all over again." He shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Aust. I don't know, I wasn't thinking straight. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." He reassures me, "Really, we were young and we didn't understand much in this world."

"Thank you, Aust. I owe you my life."

~

Burning. Everything was burning.

It frightened me a lot when Austin and I both woke up to the smell of burning eucalyptus tree wood. It scared me even more because there was an eucalyptus tree right outside our den. I knew exactly what was going on and I knew exactly who did this as well.

Hunters.

They start forest fires to make more land to make a farm and they hunt us down in fear of us attacking them or their livestock. Funnily, it was us who feared them. They'd come here at least once or twice a week to hunt. And when they'd come across a wolf, they'll fucking _shoot_ them.

Since the time I first saw a scene like that myself, I swore I'd never trust a human.

But he who I met a while back was an exception. He was harmless. I didn't tell the others in fear they'd outcast me for trusting our enemy.

Only 7 of us made it out alive. Me, Matt, Josh, Austin, Phil, Aaron and Alan. Phil and Aaron were part of Austin's pack. We lost more than half of the group and I lost Alex, so now the only thing I could do was make Matt omega.

I didn't know where to go, Austin didn't know where to go. Nobody knew where to go so we're bloody doomed. Alan was bleeding and limping, Phil was dehydrated, the brown fur on the tip of Aaron's tail was a little burnt, Matt and Josh was hungry and Austin and I were lost.

Correction, we all were lost.

But then, a familiar scent I had been waiting for caught my interest. Holy hell, he's back.

"Hey Tom, remember the wolf we met last time? That little guy with light cream fur?" I heard him say.

"Am I missing out on something?" A foreign voice asks.

"You'll find out later, Shay," Tom - his brother, I think - answers, "Yeah, why?"

"I'm scared that the forest fire killed it. I owe that guy a lot, if it weren't for him, I might've gotten an infection by now."

He still remembers me?

I dashed off following where his voice came from. I heard the others yelling after me and then they're yelling Austin's name. He must've started running after me. I ignored them and Austin's pleads for me to come back.

They'll never forgive me.

~

There he was. In all of earth's fucking glory, there he stood.

There wasn't much change in him, except his hair had gotten longer and he now had a rose tattoo peeking out of the collar of his shirt on his neck. He had someone else with him and I think this was the Shay dude.

I've been waiting for a good moment to show myself and it's been a pretty long time. I was just afraid that Austin had caught up with me.

"What the fuck, Dan?!"

I spoke too soon.

I slowly turned around to face him, but as I did, he saw who I was watching.

He seemed...shocked, "Dan?"

"Yes?" I squeaked.

Like that time I first met him.

"No wonder you became friendlier," He says, shaking his head, "But that doesn't make this situation any better."

I snort, "Well no shit huh?"

I looked over at him. This was a pretty good time. I took one glance at Austin before running off and quickly catching his attention.

"Oh, looky here," He smiles, "Hey bud."

I gave a random bark in response. He wouldn't understand me anyway.

He bends down and pats my head, "It's not safe here anymore. So I'm taking you back to my place. Do you have a pack?"

I walked back to where Austin was. Thankfully he was still there and urged him to go get the rest and come here.

"Aust, it's going to be alright. He won't send us to animal control."

He groans, "Why do I always end up trusting you? Guys, c'mon! It's alright, get out!"

"Follow me," I say.

I left and went back to where he was. Tom was leaning against a tree sipping on something in a tumbler. Coffee maybe. He and Shay were talking about something and ceased their actions when I came back.

I looked back and saw that the rest of the pack was in fact following me. Austin in front of them all, a blank look on his face.

"Alright, let's go." He motions for us to follow, despite his brother and friends' surprised look since they were bringing back more than 1 wolf back.

"Just trust him." I tell them.

And we all followed him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my writing three months ago i cant


End file.
